Lying Isn't Priority
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor After finding the clue, Lewis went looking ages for the idol which he found. He gave this information to Hunter, making his bond with him even more closer. The game became harder and names were thrown out everywhere. At some point it became Brandon vs. Casey vs. Lewis vs. Ruth, with Ruth leaving the game, keeping some people shocked and blindsided. What happens tonight? One thing is sure, drama will start once again! Laselevu After everyone returned at tribe, no one talked with each other. Until the next morning, where Casey asks Lewis why he didn't vote Brandon. Lewis explains that he felt bad about lying but that it had to be done. Lewis sees no point in lying anymore and plays open card with Casey, who uses this as an advantage. After their conversation she decides to talk with Xanthea and Zahkira because they both voted different and she wants to check what they want next. Xanthea says she doesn't know who to vote for yet. When she leaves, Zahkira says that Xanthea obviously won't vote Hunter or Lewis and that one of them should go to keep the numbers. Zahkira's words had a lot of impact on Casey since she went to Harry to talk about possibly voting Xanthea or Lewis. Harry thinks voting Hunter would be a better plan because no one expects it. Casey agrees. At the other side of the tribe, Brandon is still pissed that Casey and Harry voted him and he wants to avenge Ruth. He and Jace talk about possibly blindsiding Casey this upcoming tribal council. When Zahkira and Pamela join the conversation, Zahkira says they should go with Casey and Harry instead of blindsiding them. Brandon feels conflicted. He then takes a walk with Pamela who says that it's either working with the devil and making it far or losing it and making them win this game. Brandon seems to agree until he goes to Lewis, Hunter and Xanthea to tell them they need to vote Casey this upcoming tribal council. He then tells Jace the same and that Pamela is playing messy and doesn't think bright. Zahkira, who acts like she was sleeping, heard this and tells Pamela this. Pamela feels kinda shocked that he talked about her like that and will take revenge. The Challenge This challenge is called 'Take Out' and gets explained by Jeff once the final nine aka Brandon, Jace, Zahkira, Pamela, Casey, Harry, Xanthea, Hunter and Lewis arrive. There is a wheel. Jeff will spin the wheel and whoever's name hits the arrow will be eliminated from the challenge. That person then needs to name someone else to be eliminated. Last person standing wins immunity. There is a twist though. The fifth person to be eliminated will get the chance to steal immunity from the winner. That will be explained after the challenge. The wheel spins and the name that hits the arrow is Zahkira's name. She's out of the challenge. She calls Xanthea. Xanthea is eliminated. Xanthea calls Jace. Jace is eliminated. Jace calls Casey. Casey is eliminated. Casey calls Brandon. Brandon is eliminated. Brandon calls Harry. Harry is eliminated. Harry calls Lewis. Lewis is eliminated. Lewis calls Pamela. Pamela is eliminated. Which means, Hunter wins individual immunity! However, the twist. Since Brandon was the fifth eliminated, he has still a chance on getting immunity. There is another wheel. Five of the pieces are red which means nothing. One piece is green which means immunity. One piece is blue which means a advantage in the next immunity challenge. But there are also three black pieces which are disadvantages. Brandon has the chance to play. He takes it and spins the wheel. The wheel lands on... the... green piece. Everyone screams and look shocked. Brandon stole Hunter's immunity. Laselevu Back at camp, Hunter looks very down and pissed. He feels like Brandon fucked it up for him and he would love to get revenge. He talks with Xanthea and Lewis about this and he wants to shout. Lewis never saw his best friend this angry and he is thinking about playing the idol on him because it looks like Hunter is catching some votes tonight. At the beach, Pamela and Zahkira are talking about a show they always watch. Brandon and Jace join the conversation and Brandon suggests to talk about the vote. Pamela then has it and tells him that he's an egoistic, disgusting pig who doesn't care about others and he should keep his mouth shut the next time he tries to play hard. Zahkira laughs and Jace looks at Brandon since he got burned. Brandon decides to leave. He walks to Casey and Harry and throws Pamela under the bus. Casey thinks it would be stupid to go for Pamela right at the moment they need to weaken the newbie players. Brandon agrees but he feels that Pamela will come for him next round. He still loves her as a person but he knows he fucked it up big time. After people did some talking, Brandon then asks Lewis if he could have one final chance if he would vote for Pamela. Lewis thinks it's a trick because he knows that him and Pamela are very close and he's not buying it. But he will do it, just in case. He informs the other two and they seem to agree even when Xanthea looks like she is going to make a big move tonight. Tribal Council After the final nine has taken their place, the jurors enter one by one. Jeff asks Brandon how these past few days have been. Brandon says it was chaotic and that he feels he fucked it up for his closest ally. Pamela frowns and feels he's bullshitting. Jeff asks Pamela why she frowns and she says that Brandon is good at making up stories and throwing people under the bus. Lewis looks at Xanthea. Zahkira raises her hand and tells Jeff that Brandon has been a big snake and that people should watch out for him. Pamela adds that they are open votes and that they will vote whoever they can. Casey then stands up and walks to Pamela, whispering in her ear. Brandon and Jace look at each other. Pamela nods her head and once Casey sits down, Jeff says they can vote. Everyone votes. Before Jeff reads the votes, Lewis stands up. Everyone looks at him, Hunter and Xanthea. Lewis worries and then hands the idol to Jeff, playing it on Hunter because he deserved immunity after having it taken back at the challenge. Hunter hugs Lewis. The votes are then being read... ... ... ... First vote... ... ... ... Lewis (Lewis sighs, knowing he misplayed the idol) ... ... ... Lewis ... ... ... Lewis ... ... ... ... ... ... Pamela ... ... ... Pamela ... ... ... Pamela 3 votes Lewis, 3 votes Pamela (Pamela looks at Zahkira. Zahkira looks at Xanthea and she shrugs. Lewis holds Hunter's hand) ... ... ... Lewis ... ... ... Lewis ... ... ... ... ... ... 16th person voted out and the 6th member of the jury... ... ... ... Lewis (6-3) Lewis stands up, smiling and respecting the move. He grabs his torch and gets it snuffed. Hunter looks pissed but also bad because Lewis could've saved himself. He then mutters that Casey and Brandon are snakes. Brandon smiles at Pamela, who is giving him the death stare. The jurors laugh when seeing this. Everyone grabs their stuff and head back to camp. Votes Casey voted Lewis: "You probably saw this one coming, I'm sorry dad but this has to happen or else you'll win this game hands down." Harry voted Lewis: "Once again, my dear friend Lewis, you are probably the best player here and I got so much respect for you. I adore you man!" Pamela voted Lewis: "You may be nice and all but don't freaking dare to write my name down because I don't give a fuck who goes but if you write my name down, you're dead." Zahkira voted Lewis: "If this works, I will cry because I love you so much. You're great Lewis!!!" Brandon voted Lewis: "I feel really bad about voting you AGAIN but this had to happen. Majority was going to do it anyways and Pamela won't win this game because she's a b*tch." Jace voted Lewis: "You will win if you don't go home tonight..." Lewis voted Pamela: "Best friend of Brandon. If you can't take out him, take his right-hand man." Hunter voted Pamela: "Hopefully we got numbers so you go home. I like you and you really tried hard but it's your time to go home now." Xanthea voted Pamela: "Powerhouse Pam, you're great and we click but there is no doubt that you might win this game and I just want to win this game so badly. Love you girl!" Final Words "I have been blindsided so badly, damn that was fun. I feel bad I can't play anymore, I felt so good. Playing the idol on Hunter was the best thing about last tribal council. He deserved to be immune even if he wasn't the target. Maybe I'm naive, stupid or dumb but he has a chance to win this game or my sweet daughter Xanthea, hahaha. She is amazing. They both are. And now I want some beer." - Lewis, 9th Place